Brian Yoon
Brian Yoon is a member of the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team. About Brian *'Name': Brian Jin Sahng Yoon *'Age': 23 *'Position': Legend of the Five Rings Story Team History I found the world of Rokugan through a copy of Matsu Toshiro in 1998. I fell in love with the art and threw myself enthusiastically into the card game. My friends and I found Clan War, and I spent countless hours dying horribly to Isha and his archers. I found a copy of the Legend of the Five Rings RPG First Edition, and took my first attempts at putting on the Game Master hat. To my surprise, I found it quite a blast, and our playgroup switched from Rifts and D&D to L5R. In 2002 I stalked down Seth Mason in the #l5r channel on Undernet. Seth was then a writer for the L5RRPG. After much begging and cajoling, he told me to send in a submission of my work to see if I was acceptable. After he read it, he gave me a small assignment for the book Secrets of the Unicorn. They allowed me to stay on writing, and I worked as a freelance writer for the L5RRPG line for nearly a dozen books. In 2006 I jumped at the chance to become a member of the Story Team. Here I am!(http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=65576) Duties Writing, mostly. I also help moderate the forums and try to keep an eye out on other fan sites.(http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=65576) Favorite Fiction There's a lot for me to list, but a couple that come to mind immediately: Test of the Sword, Specters, and In Plain Sight. I think my best work is Test of the Emerald Champion part 1.(http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=65576) Works * Scenes from the Empire, VIII - Aug 2008 - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/8/h8e05p85.htm * Worthy Souls - Jul 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/worthy-souls/ * In Search of the Inferno - Jun 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/in-search-of-the-inferno/ * Scenes from the Empire VI - May 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/scenes-from-the-empire-vi/ * The Fortunes Smile - Apr 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-fortunes-smile/ * The Haze of Time - Mar 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-haze-of-time/ * At the Heart of the Empire - Jan 2008 - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/8/h8e04p10.htm * A Tale of Bushido - Dec 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/a-tale-of-bushido/ * Fire & Stone - Nov 2007 - http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=63081 * The March Begins - Oct 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-march-begins/ * Test of the Emerald Champion Part One - Aug 2007 - http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=60881&start=0&st=0&sk=t&sd=a * The Refreshing Wind - Jul 2007 - Imperial Herald, Volume 2, Number 22. * Of Duty And Honor - Jul 2007 - Imperial Herald, Volume 2, Number 22. * The Return Home - Jun 2007 - http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=58801 * A Scorpion’s Strength - Jun 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/a-scorpions-strength/ * The Truest Test, Part 3 - May 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-truest-test-part-iii/ - collaboration by entire Story Team * The Truest Test, Part 2 - May 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-truest-test-part-ii/ - collaboration by entire Story Team * Virtue - Apr 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/virtue/ * Snowfall - Mar 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/vignettes/ * A Matter of Honor - Feb 2007 - http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=53404 * Souls of Steel, Part 2 - Jan 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/souls-of-steel-part-2/ * Dealing With Shadows - Dec 2006 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/dealing-with-shadows/ * Dark Knowledge - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p75.htm * The Father’s Legacy - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p40.htm * Deception - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p15.htm Statistics *Fictions: 22 *Abbreviated Fictions: 3 / 22 *Kills: 10 *Unnamed Kills: 109 *Total kills: 119 *Named kills per fiction: 10/3 = 333% *Most written for faction: n/a *Least written for faction: n/a On Screen Kills * Morisue - The Fortunes Smile * Akodo Osamu - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Utaku Yanmei - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Bayushi Kaukatsu - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Isawa Angai - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Isawa Sezaru - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Kaneka - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Doji Seishiro - The Truest Test, Part 2 Off Screen Kills * Kitsune Kazue - The Fortunes Smile * Doji Tanitsu - The Truest Test, Part 3 Unnamed Kills * 7 un-names peasant followers of Morisue - The Fortunes Smile * 32 un-named Daidoji under the command of Daidoji Gempachi - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 4 un-named Moto White Guard - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 49 un-named Unicorn under the command of Utaku Yanmei - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 1 un-named Kuni shugenja ambassador - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 4 un-named Unicorn under the command of Moto Chagatai (2 archers, 2 white guard) - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 10 un-named Unicorn (1 Shinjo, 7 Moto, 2 Unknown) - The Truest Test, Part 2 * 2 un-named Mantis (1 Yoritomo, 1 shugenja) - The Truest Test, Part 2 Factions Written for * All - The Truest Test, Part 2, The Truest Test, Part 3 * Unicorn Clan - The Fortunes Smile * Monkey Clan - The Fortunes Smile RPG books * Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition - writer * The Four Winds - writer * Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition - writer * Hidden Emperor - writer Category:Writers